Gundam: Blood Wars
by Kensukete
Summary: Alternate timeline, alternate universe. A man is put into jail and needs to find a way out. Two colonies, Stratus and Praiter are at war, and its been going on for 13 years. This is the story of Rexel.


Gundam: Blood Wars

Chapter 1: Rexel's a Goner

"It's been 13 years since the conflict started between colonies Stratus and Praiter. Each day, the war becomes more violent and more desperate for both sides. There seems to be no end in sight. How long will this feud continue?" The television reporter was asking questions that seemed to be thought of every year when the anniversary of the war arrived. Next she was going to ask the audience "Its a wonder if anyone really remembers the reason behind the entire fight". The prisoner stared at the screen for a little longer, and sure enough, she did just that.

"Hey!" The prisoner looked away from the screen to notice the guard staring at him. The man was sitting in a wooden chair, feet on an old, beat-up metal desk, tilting his chair back to show that he was both bored and relaxed at the same time. The prisoner could see that the guard was overweight, balding, had facial hair like a wild monkey, and eyes like charcoal; he instantly knew he was an asshole.

"Yes sir," the prisoner asked.

"Don't be paying too much attention to that, you ain't go nowhere, and when you _do_ leave, you still ain't gonna be goin' nowhere for a long time. And remember, long time means long time." The guard had a bit of a southern twang; he wondered where he was from. Every little bit of information helped if he could ever find a way out.

"Sorry sir, just wanted to try and keep up to date with all the news going on." The prisoner looked back towards his cell with disdain. Watching th television was better than looking at moldy walls and ugly toilet seats that seemed to be infested with disease. The guard grunted, then went back to watching the news.

"Whatever", he said. "Just remember this, as soon as my friends get back, you's gonna be a Goner." That word sent chills down the prisoner's back.

Being a Goner meant that once the fed's take you from your location, you're never seen again. Or worse, if you manage to escape, you will have no help from anyone, you can be shot on the spot by any person and it won't be a crime. People won't need to see a picture of a Goner either, they know because a chip is implanted into the skin that reacts to personal electronic devices that recognize the Goner algorithm. Its kind of like how a wireless router back in the old days looked for wireless access points for people to use the "Internet". The fact that the prisoner was going to be branded as a Goner meant he had little time left of "freedom".

The guard picked up the nearest remote control and increased the volume of the television. "We've received word that Stratus's prime leader, Maximilian Santiago is to conduct a meeting with Praiter's leader, Gene Soren. This is the first time in 3 years since they've tried negotiations. The last time they both sent representatives with full support on both sides with live ammunition, needless to say everyone in the room died, including all bystanders." The guard grunted again. "Hopefully both of these sides can come to terms and avoid more killing. I'm Amy Sharling with AR news. Back to you Tom." The screen shut off.

"Mildly entertainin'." The guard turned to face the prisoner yet again. "I can't wait 'til they get ya'. From what I've been readin' in your file, whoowhee!" The prisoner just stared back, showing no emotion. "Heh, for shits and giggles, why don't we just read off what you've done eh?" The guard set the chair back down on all four legs and removed his own from the table. Underneath where his feet had been lay a small vanilla folder with the word REXEL on the label. He opened the file slowly, as if not to rip anything, which the prisoner – Rexel – didn't understand since he had his feet crushing the folder to begin with.

"Name: Rexel. No known last name, could be an alias. Birthday: B.W. 97. Heh, before the Blood Wars started? Ain't you an old man." Rexel didn't care, for all he could tell the fat man was older than he was, so he didn't give him the satisfaction of reacting to any comments. "Let's see here, hmm. Crime: For grand theft auto, murder of at least twelve people, all seemingly innocent." They weren't. "And for ditching your post in the army." Yes, Rexel went AWOL.

"You sure are lucky ain'tcha boy?" The guard got up and walked to the cell, Rexel still standing near the bars. The guard moved close enough to where Rexel could grab him if he wished, but he wouldn't. He didn't need more trouble. "Think about it, if you were found elsewhere, you'd be dead already. At least since I caught ya tryin' to steal from the damn bakery, all ya's gettin' is branded." That sounded a lot worse to Rexel. "So, what do you say to that?"

Rexel thought about staring at the blank television screen some more, but then he did something unexpected. "Know this, for your generosity, I won't kill you slowly." That startled the guard, who Rexel could now read the name tag, Larry Lee. "Listen Larry, I actually don't have to kill you at all if you could do me one favor." He stared into Larry's eyes. "Release me, and we'll be even."

Larry grunted again. "And how would we be even boy?"

"The way I look at it, you saved me from death. I'd be doing the same for you." He continued to stare intently into his eyes. Larry thought of this for a moment.

"Sorry kid. Criminal's a criminal. Oh, and don't threaten me again, or I'll beat the living shit outta you before my friends come back to take you away."

"I'd like to see you try fatass." Obviously, this angered the large man. "Just because you managed to arrest me doesn't mean you'd be able to kick my ass. I've taken on men larger than you, four at a time and still bested them." Larry's face started changing colors. It went from blushing red to full on maroon. "Hell, I can even kill you from standing right here in the cell, hands cuffed behind my back and the cell door closed. You can't even fit your damn arm in here!" Rexel tried not to laugh.

"Why you damn little ingrate!" Larry, flustered as all hell, started rummaging for his keys. He was about to ready to give a beat-down when he started hearing gunfire. "What the hell?" That was all the distraction Rexel needed.

Rexel thrust his left leg through between the bars and caught the guard with his foot, then slammed him into the door. Larry now laid on the floor unconscious. He pulled his foot back into the cell and stared at the body looking for the keys. He spotted them a few inches away from the cell, but it was between Larry's legs, so it was a little hard to reach. He took a moment to think.

During that moment more gunfire was heard, along with screaming. Anxiety started to kick in, so he did too. Rexel backed away from the door into the open space of the cell. _This is going to be tricky._ He concentrated for a moment, blocking out all sound to keep focus on his goal. Soon, he found himself jumping up, raising his knees as high as he could and slid the handcuffs underneath his feet and to his front. Upon landing he felt a huge adrenaline rush. "Damn! I haven't done that in awhile!" He dropped to his knees and crawled quickly to the door. He shoved both hands through the bars and grabbed Larry's foot and took off his shoe, then extended the shoe to grab the keys between his legs and slid them into the cell. After a moment, he was freed from the evil clutches of the handcuffs, and soon after that, the cell.

"Okay, now what?" He looked around the jail and noticed that it was surprisingly small. The room was about as small as a normal sized trailer that people used to hold classrooms in case the schools weren't large enough to accommodate all the children. He looked back down at the guard. "Well, you _did_ let me go, so I guess I'll let you live." He moved the body onto its back. "Let's see what goodies you have here." Rexel found a handgun, a stun baton, and a couple of breathmint packages which he put back into the pocket – Larry was going to need them later.

Gunfire still raged on outside, horns were now blaring and the screaming had intensified. Sounds like the war finally made it to the Argus Colony. He opened the door and peered outside, checking to see if it was clear for him to leave. Everything seemed okay where he was. As he was about to leave, Rexel remembered the vanilla folder. He picked it up and opened the file to take a look through its contents. One thing glared at him that Larry didn't read off.

"Rexel's status: Goner." He closed the file and took it with him as he ran out the door.


End file.
